


Scott McCall

by stilinskisoul



Series: Personality analysis [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: MBTI, Personality Analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisoul/pseuds/stilinskisoul





	Scott McCall

### Scott McCall

### ISFP

**Fi:**  Scott never does anything which goes against his moral code and/or principles. He always wants to save everyone, and cares deeply for each one of his close friends, and would protect them at all costs, even if it meant losing his own life. He’s extremely loyal to his friends and to his partner. Scott never wants to let down anyone who is important to him, and although he never connects emotionally to people, he always conveys his feelings via his aux Se. Scott also has a tendency to talk about his problems, but when it comes to that, Stiles is the only person he approaches, which shows how private he is about his issues and insecurities.

**Se:**  Scott is a master of using his environment whenever he has to improvise. He’s always on his toes, and is aware of even the tiniest of flutters in his environment. Scott is pretty poor at planning ahead, but he’s the type to act on impulse, anyway. No wonder he needs Stiles, the ever-planner, on his side to warn him before he does anything reckless and to point out the logical bumps in his conclusions, especially because his dominant Fi has a tendency to make him blind and lead him around according to what his heart says.

**Ni:**  There was one time Scott took good use of his tertiary function, and it was when he figured out a plan against Gerard Argent (which was probably his only self-made plan ever). Otherwise, he always seeks Stiles’ help when it comes to future plans and figuring out their enemies’ motives, which Stiles does easily with his dom Ni. Scott’s tertiary function is pretty undeveloped yet, hence it wasn’t shown in the series too much.

**Te:**  Scott’s inferior function began to get more role in the spotlight after he turned out to be a true Alpha, because ever since then, he’s officially been responsible as the leader of his own pack—exactly the way Derek had already anticipated several months before it actually happened. Scott has to organize the members of his pack, he has to make them obey, has to order them, and has to act as the Alpha he is, and live up to that role he was given by nature.


End file.
